So much potential
by N0N0B4NS
Summary: Twilight is being trained to be a "good girl" for her brand new master. She doesn't know how long she can endure it until she breaks. (this story gets dark in later chapters)
1. Be a good girl

It hurt. it hurt so very badly, her face already feeling swollen as her hoof delicately grazed over her left cheek. She sniffled quietly, feeling her tears slide down her face and wet the ground in a tiny puddle under her.

She still had trouble breathing due to the tight ropes around her barrel keeping her wings stock still at her sides.

As much as the ropes hindered her breathing and were now starting to dig into her skin uncomfortably, she wouldnt dare touch them. Not while he was here with her.

She knew it would only anger him and her other cheek would be just as swollen in the end. She sniffled again, even quieter than the first time and very slowly rose her head to face him.

Twilight faced this creature, this human, she had come to realize a while back during her first few hours in this new world.

He never showed her his face, always wearing a mask when he decided to come down to the basement of his house. Right, the basement. Her new home for the forseeable future.

_If I even have a future_, she thought.

There was a lack of a language barrier so the two could understand each other perfectly. This had surprised her at first and she was taken aback by his fluent "English" as he had called it.

Her tears were still falling, the sting of this human's betrayal still as fresh in her mind as the burning pain on her face. The air was tense as she looked up into her captor's dark brown, almost blackened pupils with her own vibrant violet eyes.

There was a slient pleading in her eyes, begging him to just leave her alone in this dusty dank basement.

His features were stoic underneath the black balaclava, the only tell that he was even paying attention to her being his intimidating stare down.

His chest rose and fell in a slow even rhythm, the fingers on his large hands twitching slightly. And then he spoke, his deep and rich voice causing her whole body to tense up in a full body flinch that left her shaking.

"Hello, dear little Twilight." His voice held no emotion as he leaned down slowly, basking in her absolute fear and dread. She trembled and shook as his large shadow was cast over her.

The single light bulb that was hanging from the low ceiling of the basement doing little to light the cramped and musty area. It was almost like a spotlight, if she thought about it hard enough.

But she didnt want to think, she didnt want to be in the spotlight. Twilight just wanted to go home, back to her friends, back to the princesses, to her family. She just wanted to go home...

"Aren't you going to return the greeting?" His tone shifted slightly, dangerously even. The way he spoke, it was like an indirect warning of his capability to cause her pain that she didnt know existed.

**It terrified her.**

"H-hello sir!" Her voice was barely heard as she whispered, her throat tight with anxiety and fear. He was still leaned toward her, and she was still clutching her swollen cheek.

He suddenly smiled under the black balaclava, the action sending chills down her spine.

"Good girl." He rewarded her, the tone and phrase a mocking one. He stepped back slightly, admiring his new pet.

_Pet. Yes, that's what you'll be from now on darling_, he thought as his mind worked a mile a minute to put together a plan to break this little pony and make her his.

Twilight exhaled a breath she didnt realize she'd been holding and blinked her puffy red eyes before giving a little nod.

He wouldnt hurt her again, so long as she did as she was told. It wasnt like she could anything else anyway.

She was suddenly very self consious as he stared her down, looking like he was gazing into her very soul. She could almost feel it, and it chilled her to the core.

His pet wasn't in the best shape at all. No, no. This shit wouldn't do at all. Her normally beautiful mane was a tangled mess, and her fur was dark with oil and dirt.

"**You're disgusting**."

She flinched hard again as he spoke in a loud and harsh grunt. She opened her tightly shut eyes and looked up at him again, feeling the need to speak, to say something at all.

But she couldn't, her bottom lip quivered at just the thought of talking back to him, the consequences outweighing any satisfaction she would feel.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized meekly while planting her front hooves on the dirty cement floor. She hadnt moved from where she sat down when he led her in her earlier that day.

She knew he had been specific in placing her in the middle of the room underneath the light bulb. Putting her in the spotlight for his amusement of course.

He sighed heavily, taking a step forward faster than she could have ever hoped to react and backhanded her right cheek with his right hand, the impact throwing her light body to the ground in a sobbing mess.

_But I didnt do anything wrong! I followed your instructions_, she thought as fresh hot tears made their way across her stinging face.

He'd been generous with his force, she could tell as it hurt less than her other cheek. But that didnt mean it didnt still burn like hell as her hoof ghosted over the area.

Her gaze was cast downwards at the ground once more as she saw his black shoes come into view in front of her, and she felt very small as his shadow once again consumed her.

"You're sorry, **what**?" He growled at her with all the hostility you'd find in a wild bear. He stared at her still, expectantly as she dared to look back up into his dark eyes.

All of her emotion was displayed in her expression, and she found this to be so unfair because his eyes were nothing like hers.

No emotion, no clue as to what was going through his head. Just a hard, stone-cold gaze, and it was unnerving to not know what he'd do to her. It was unfair.

She temporarily stopped her bout of hiccups long enough to stutter out what she thought he wanted to hear.

"S-sorry s-sir.." Her throat was even tighter, making speaking trivial and her voice sound even smaller than she felt at the moment.

Twilight's eyes widened when she saw him raise his hand again, her breathing hitched and her heart seemed to stop as she nearly screamed in fear when his hand landed softly in her mess of a mane.

"**Good girl**." His voice dropped a little lower, a little quieter as he pet the scared little purple pony. She had to understand, she had to follow the rules.

She slowly exhaled again, and he could feel her trembling even harder as she tried to breath evenly.

"Remember, good girls dont get punished, so be a good girl for me." He whispered to her as he pulled back and stood up fully.

Twilight's eyes closed as a few more tears fell and she sniffled, turning to look at him again and speak a little more confidently.

"Yes sir." She managed to say, a creeping feeling of uneasiness beginning to cloud her thoughts when she saw the only tell of emotion his eyes provided. The pride in his gaze was sickening to her.

The man turned around, facing the door to the basement and opened it, looking at her again as he held it for her. She looked at him, confused and silently questioning what he was up to.

"Im giving you a bath, you're filthy. Get moving." He spoke roughly and quickly, urging her to move before she could even think about what she was doing.

Eyeing the stairs warily, she placed her right hoof on the first step and heard a loud creak from the old wood. Seeing it was stable, she began to climb the stairs, seeing an orange glow of light at the top.

Twilight jumped and nearly hit her head on the wall of the hallway when she heard the man slam the door to the basement shut and followed close behind her.

At the top of the stairs was a wide open area she guessed was his kithen, as she saw a sink and a table with a few chairs. It was very simple and looked devoid of personality or style.

"Left." He told her when they got to another hallway after passing the kitchen, and she timidly pushed open the cracked door to the bathroom.

As the man flicked the light switch to his left he watched as Twilight's eyes suddenly lit up while she looked around the large bathroom. She came up to about the sink in terms of height so she could just barely see herself in the low mirror.

The sudden light in her eyes dimmed when she saw the mess that made her up. Her mane looked horrible, its normal style ruined and tangled beyond belief. But that was just the start of it.

Her eyes were red and puffy from all of her crying, they itched slightly when she blinked but she didnt move to rub them with her filthy hooves.

There was so much grime and oil on her fur that it clumped up in some areas and her overall natural shade of color was just a dark and depressing clone of its former state.

The man paid no mind to her antics, she would look better soon either way. He allowed himself a small smile that showed through the balaclava as he turned the knob on the tub to the right for hot water.

Once it was hot enough he plugged the drain with the stopper on the side of the tub and began squeezing the soap into the water.

He heard a barely audible squeak behind him and turned to see Twilight's uncomfortable expression as she twisted slightly on her hooves. "What is it?" He asked.

She seemed to think carefully before she spoke, a good sign that she was beginning to bend slightly more to his will. He grinned inwardly at the progression of his plan unfolding before him when she spoke quietly, "Could you t-take this rope off m-me?"

Her little stutter was so cute to him, as was the tone she spoke in. She sounded so unsure of herself, so scared to say one wrong thing. She knew she was walking through glass so she treaded carefully.

"Come here." He ordered and she hesitantly walked forward, her hooves clopping against the clean white tiles of the bathroom floor.

He effortlessly undid the tight knots in the rope near her back and watched as she slowly flexed her impressive wings and worked out all the aches.

"Now what do you say?" His grin was pure evil behind the mask he wore, and she knew it too. She couldnt believe he wanted her to thank him for getting rid of a problem he caused.

Twilight grit her teeth, a small flame of anger burning in her soul for this man and his ways.

"Thank you." She offered, and the second it left her mouth that feeling of pure dread entered her again when she saw his right hand raised, ready to strike her down. She panicked and the small anger she felt for him disappeared as her breathing quickened.

"Sir! T-thank you s-sir!" Twilight corrected herself as fast as she could and shut her eyes, tensing and whimpering in anticipation for his hand to smack her into the wall. But it never came.

Her eyes opened to see him testing the water, like nothing had ever happened. She blinked, her mind racing and tried to calm her overworking heart.

"Get in." He ordered her, and she wasted no time in slowly slipping her hooves into the water until she was sighing, content with the warm feeling.

The water came up to about her chest, and she moved around slightly to get used to the heat. She felt his hand before she heard his voice and she seemed to freeze when she felt his touch.

"If you're a good girl during this, I'll reward you with a meal tonight." He said, watching her eyes carefully. He saw the inner conflict she was putting herself through just to answer him, just to figure out if he wanted her to answer him. It was cute.

"Thank you sir." She quietly spoke, it was a genuine thanks for at least being that kind. She hadnt realized she was starving until he mentioned the food, and she couldnt deny herself this chance because she didnt know if she would get another one.

"You're welcome, **pet**." She flinched at the word.

_Pet._

_Pet._

_His pet..._

Suddenly she was feeling very small again. Where the water was supposed to be warm and somewhat comforting, it now felt odd against her numbing body.


	2. The Rules

Twilight began to wake up, attempting to stretch like she always had after a good night's sleep. But something was wrong.

Very wrong.

It was still dark out, but that couldn't be right. Her mouth felt oddly full as she tried to yawn, straining her jaw until it ached terribly. Moaning pitifully, her mind began to piece together the night before, after the bath. After dinner...

Suddenly Twilight was thrashing against her binds, screaming through the wide ball gag in her mouth and failing to see through her blindfold. The tears already burned as they soaked through the tight black blindfold. Though her ears were free, she wished they weren't as she soon heard her "owner" speak in that deep, dead voice of his.

"Good morning **pet**."

She winced as she continued fighting the tight binds that held her forehooves in place behind her. He loved putting emphasis on that word. He chuckled, the dark and brooding sound closer to an all out evil laugh.

"You shouldn't do that."

She responded by whining in that beautiful way she did when she struggled to understand something, and fought even harder.

"**Unless you want to lose your legs**."

Her blood ran cold, she finally noticed she had just been making the binds tighter with her struggling and she started to lose feeling in her front legs as the circulation of blood was cut off from them. His footsteps became louder, her body trembling harder and harder until she looked as if she'd been caught in a snowstorm with all her fur shaved off.

Fuck, the sounds of her distress were so endearing..

He decided to show just a tiny bit of mercy and untied the blindfold from around her head. She was all clean now thanks to her bath, so he chose against putting her on the floor of his basement this time. He'd tied her up and threw her on his bed after dinner, she must've passed out at some point.

He looked into her beautiful large eyes, his favorite colors swimming in them. But they looked even better with the tears cascading down her cheeks and wetting her thick fur with darker lines of the same color. He reached forward with his right hand, smoothing down the fur on her left cheek and enjoying the flinching and whimpering she displayed without abandon.

Twilight was utterly terrified. As she should be.

"You will listen very carefully." He stated slowly, drawing out the words to have her pay attention. Her whimpering never stopped.

"I'm going to teach you the rules on how you are to act when near me, which will be quite often. You **will** not question, you **will **behave, and you **will** be punished if I feel you have stepped out of line."

Her pace quickened as she lost the ability to flail what little she could of her hooves still bound to her back and wings. He saw the panic in how her pupils shrank drastically and her body went scarily still. Her hooves had gone numb, just as he'd wanted.

'_Hmph._'

He nodded in satisfaction as he rounded the king sized bed to survey her fragile body. She looked so tiny compared to it, compared to him as she kept herself small and bunched together in a pile of purple fear while he leaned over her.

"**Understand**."

He stated. She gave the slightest of nods and her face went oddly blank. Her heart beat normalized and her chest stopped heaving in an attempt to draw in more air than she could take. He had to give it to her, she was very brave. But he didn't feel very fond of her bravery. He slowly dragged his hand from the bed to her back hooves and up to her soft and squishy barrel.

She she gasped through her gag, averting her gaze while a light red blessed her cheeks. He'd already seen every inch of her in the bathtub, he was interested to say the least. He quickly flipped her over onto her belly, propping her flank up and forcing her to present herself to him. She did her best to hold her tail in place between her legs but he yanked it up and out of the way with his other hand and held it there. She groaned in pain but didn't attempt to move it again.

"Fhat aww you fgoin?" She whined loudly through the gag. It was amusing to him that she could be so clueless. So innocent. He brought his right hand up, taking a short breath to steady himself and brought it back down hard on right flank, nailing the cutie mark perfectly. she screamed through the ball gag. So he hit her again. She began sobbing at the burning white pain coursing through her backside and bit down as best she could on the ball gag.

She didn't know what he wanted! She didnt even do anything wrong! Three more smacks and she couldn't take it, he was too strong, his hand too rough. Twilight's sobbing got louder and louder, when it finally dawned on her that she wasnt supposed to cry. He'd said it only a moment before and she nodded mindlessly to it, if only to get him to calm down.

She dug deep into herself, pulling out her bravery and resolve to try and get her through this. The masked man noticed this change almost immediately.

"Finally got it now huh?"

He asked, amused it didn't take her long to learn. As he expected of course. But to make sure, he switched hands so that he was holding onto her tail with his right hand and brought his left one to her other cutie mark in a harsher smack than earlier. To her credit she stayed quiet, but her body was shaking and her head was bowed into the plain covers of his bed. He slapped her twice quickly and watched with slight arousal as her flank jiggled in just the perfect way.

She gasped again, louder but still no screaming or crying. One more, and she whined pitifully while shaking her rump to try and relieve the pain a bit. God, she was perfect. He slowly led her trembling frame back down to the slight comfort of the bed and let her lay there to catch her breath. His hand came down softly on her mane and she didnt even react as he stroked her and scratched behind her ear.

Twilight's blush had gotten worse and he noticed it as she tried to hide it. She absolutely hated him, the pain he caused. But Celestia-damn it if that ear scratch didnt feel amazing after what she'd endured.

"You're being a very good girl Twily." He grinned as her ears fell flat against her skull, her body seeming to shrink in on itself again.

_'How did he know that name...'_

Her slight anger subsided when he spoke again, louder and firmer this time.

"Any act of defiance will be met with an equal amount of my anger. You will do what I say, when I say it, how I say it. I am not unfair with my demands. Like a good girl, you will be rewarded. Like a bad girl, you will be punished."

He leaned closed to her folded ears and whispered threateningly, "Understand."

He allowed her to nod seeing as her mouth was occupied with the big red ball gag. When he took it out, he hoped she'd remember his title. For her sake of course.

He reached for the back of her head and unclasped the simple hook of the ball gag, watching as it rolled out of her mouth with ease thanks to her spit. Her eyes were still vibrant, something he hoped would never change as she got further into her training.

"What do you say?" He asked mockingly, and allowed the bitter stare she directed at him.

"Thank you, Sir." Her quiet hoarse voice responded. Her throat was raw and sore from her screaming and crying. It reminded her of her foal-hood, and how she'd always cried like a newborn when Shining Armor had to leave for a long time to train.

It made her sick to think she'd never see him again.

The masked man took her lack of focus to his advantage and quickly tied the blindfold back around her head. She flinched hard but by then, he was already finished. He took her by her front hooves and led her to the edge of his bed with her front facing him.

"This is an important part of your life now, so listen closely. Open your mouth and keep it that way."

This request confused her greatly and her fear sky rocketed at all the implications. Twilight hesitantly opened her mouth, trying her best not to think about it too hard.

She heard shuffling and he took a long time to do anything, but her mouth was still warm and wet by the time his index and middle finger slid against her flat tongue. Twilight's throat tightened in anticipation as he inspected her mouth thoroughly.

The man was impressed greatly with her perfectly healthy teeth and gums, ceasing the oral exam. Now, for the test. His plain blue jeans hit the ground with a soft thud and the tent his boxers threatened to burst free already. She'd really worked him up tonight.

"Get ready, this may be strange at first but I have a feeling you'll know what do with a little guidance. Also if you bite down, **I'll cut out your tongue**."

He informed her easily enough and took note of how he could see her throat tighten when she swallowed.

"Actually..."

The man took Twilight by the neck with his right hand, squeezing hard and enjoying the strangled noises and whimpers leaving her gaping mouth. He leaned her down onto her back and turned her so she was upside down facing his crotch with her mane hanging off the bed.

Her face was turning a deeper and darker shade of purple that he very much enjoyed, but she was now twitching due to the lack of air so he let go and allowed her to gasp in deep breaths of oxygen. Twilight coughed and coughed, her throat even more sore now and painfully tight while the pain on her neck throbbed in a fiery bruise of his handprint.

She froze in her coughing fit when she felt the air around her face shift. It suddenly became warmer, hot even. She felt his hands slowly pull her back so she was hanging off the edge of the bed and remembered she was supposed to keep her mouth open.

The smell...the musty, intoxicating smell. She had no clue what it was but it made her feel strange. As her mouth opened something huge and thick tapped her tongue, leaving a lingering taste of something a bit salty.

She didn't dare close her mouth to get a better taste as she heard him groan deeply. She was still afraid, she always would be while she was here but what was this...heat?

She gagged almost immediately as the man pushed his thick cock deeper into her mouth, filling it and forcing her mouth to close around him.

"Hck! flgh! shlick!"

Twilight's mouth was making sounds it never had before in order to take this monster of a man inside of it. The man in question was enjoying pounding into her throat and molding it to fit him.

"Fuck, Twilight!"

She'd heard him pant as he gripped her throat again, not quite choking her but keeping her still so he could steady his rhythm. Goddamn, did she feel sublime! Her tongue rubbed at his shaft as she tried her hardest to draw it back into her mouth while she gripped her still numb hooves around his thighs as best she could.

She couldn't even think with how full her mouth felt at the moment, and the smell filled her mind with a haze as his balls slammed against her snout. Twilight inhaled deeply for air and let out a strangled moan as his 8 inch monster sank deeper into her mouth. Her eyes watered and rolled back into her head as he kept speeding up his pace.

The man moaned loud and roughly hilted himself into her balls deep, one last time before cumming hard. The thick white ropes were shot straight down Twilight's throat forcing her to swallow them as her tongue lolled out and her body twitched and jerked intensely. He heard her moaning quietly as he pulled out of her throat and the excess cum dribbled down her face to her still swollen cheek.

The man caught his breath as he took in the sight of Twilight's face and mouth coated in the cum he had saved up for some time. It was wonderful. After resting for a few seconds, he crept up to her body and carefully lifted her to lay her down on her side near the middle of the bed.

Twilight still couldn't think, her mind still blank and fuzzy from the face fucking she received. If anyone had asked her how it felt she would never tell the truth. It hurt at first, but as she relaxed a little more the feeling of taking him into her throat was intimate and the taste was like nothing she'd ever known.

It was **addicting**, and she hated him for it.

He searched for a pair of handcuffs and locked them tight around her front hooves before getting up to leave and take a shower.

The rules were simple, and he laid them out for her. All she had to do was follow them and her life would be just as simple. He'd even reward her for it.

(A/N: I plan on updating more. A chapter every two weeks is the goal. Ive been gone because of personal reasons, but if you enjoy the story so far thank you for reading my sick twisted creation.)


End file.
